Secret Ace
by Revenge77
Summary: Shawn has a sister who someone tried to kill, story also goes along with the series afterwords.


I don't own anything,but Charlie(Boy),Taylor(Girl),Lou(Ace or Acer),and Roslin(Dead). Hey,Shawn and Gus is just gonna be 28 in this story for right now.

Ace:

Hello, my name is Lou Spencer I live in Florida,well I did...Until my older sister died in a weird car crash. After that her dead husband's sister got custody over Charlie and Taylor. Now my parents are just standing there waiting for me to finish packing so they can take me back home. Just to let you know I have:Light brown auburn hair,pale skin,blue eyes, and I'm fifteen.

"Ace,come on!" my dad yelled and I came out of my room with my bag. Then we left for the airport and we got the plane.

"This way," he said and we walked out the front door of the airport. Then my mom and dad stopped and started look for the car so I whistled and taxi pulled up a few feet before them. So my parents were standing on the sidewalk in front of the cab. With them detracted I put my duffel bag in the back seat with me, and I paid the driver with the money I stole from my sister-in-law.

"Psych agency please," I said and the driver took off. The only thing my parent saw was me grinning and waving bye-bye to them while they frowned.

Shawn:

"Gus,why would you sell my plane ticket?!" I asked and he just gave me that you know why look.

"Because, that was my money you spent so it was ticket,Shawn," Gus said and I mocked him silently why he said that.

"Dude, now a evil,overly smart,hyper observant, fifteen year old is on her way to sock me in the nose tell you to shut up probably kick you and leave," I said.

"Besides that ticket was to go to a important funeral," I said and just then the door got kick open and Gus squealed like a girl. Then my scary mad little sister came in and her eyes looked full of hatred.

"Shawn Spencer, you're a gonna regret your absents at that funeral!" She yelled and walked straight up to me, stared me down for a second and socked me in the nose.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Ace, I can explain...Ahhhh!" Gus started,but got kicked in the shin.

"Shut up,Guster!" Ace growled and Gus stopped complaining about his leg. Then Ace walked out of the building still scary mad and I could see through the window people were immediately dodging her. Some people were jumping into the road to get away from.

"See what you did,Gus, you turned a sweet little girl into a raving monster," I said and ran after her.

Ace:

"Acer,please forgive me it wasn't my fault it was Gus's," Shawn said pointing at Gus who was trying to get into his car,but was to much panic to get the key in to unlock the door.

"Fine I'll forgive you completely...," I said and Shawn's face let up happily.

"Yessss," he said happily doing this weird thing where his hand was in a fist and he yanked his elbow back.

"If you buy me a milkshake and launch because I'm hungry," I said.

"Aw...I mean okay," he said quickly and we walked over to where Gus was still trying to get his keys in his car.

"Dude,calm down she's not going to kill you...," Shawn said and we got in the car they,of course, they put me in the back while Shawn got shotgun and Gus got driver's seat.

As soon as Gus locked the doors and started driving Shawn said,"Yet anyway," and Gus frown then looked at me. With that I gave him a evil smile and he kept frowning then went back to looking at the road.

"Gus, take us to that new restaurant with the hamburger and chicken wings," Shawn said. Once inside we got a table and we ordered.

Three minutes later Shawn and I were staring at to overly delicious looking burgers while Gus order a salad.

"That looks completely unsanitary and heart-attack worthy," Gus said.

"Gus, this is called food that you will never regret," Shawn said.

"I'll be happy to have a heart-attack eating a hamburger," I said and Shawn nodded.

Before Gus could say anything I cut him off and said,"And don't say anything about it being healthy to eat a bunch of vegis in on dish with dressing all over them," I said and then I heard the door open so I looked at the guy who walked in then I saw he had a gun.

"Shawn, remember our codes we used when we were younger?" I asked and he nodded then saw the guy.

"Well, let me just say this riddle I believe I can fly I got shot by the FBI," I said and he looked the guy over once more and saw the gun.

To be continued

Revenge:What do you guys think?

Shawn:Un huh.

Revenge:He didn't read it did he.

Gus:No...

Revenge:*Pulls the plug on his videogame he was playing.*

Shawn:Hey!...Gus,call the cops someone touched my stuff.


End file.
